christmas surprise
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: It's christmas vacation and Izaya has nobody to play with. Untill shizuo shows up unexpectedly...
1. Chapter 1

**Look. This is yoai. In other words, MxM love. If you don't like it then there is that little button called the back button. And also... If you don't like it then why the hell did you click on the story? **

Izaya sighed in irritation. Nobody was there for him to bother and annoy and he was bored out of his mind. "no shizu-chan... No shinra... Not even Dotachin! How will i keep myself occupied?" he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the snow falling to the ground. It was christmas vacation and everybody was out with their families and friends.

"even celty went with shinra and his father... Geez... Is there nobody that can keep me company?" He 'acked' as he stepped on a peice of ice and slipped, falling on his face.

"Hey flea... You okay?" he looked up at shizuo and quickly stood up but failed as he slipped on the same peice of ice again and landed on shizuo's chest.

"you sure 'bout that izaya?" he blinked and tried not to blush as he felt the warmth from his chest. "yeah... Im fine... What are you doing here shizu-chan?" he stepped to the side as shizuo picked up a bag and heaved it over his shoulder.

"kasuka ended up getting sick so we cancelled the trip." he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and smirked. "why? Did you miss me or something?" Izaya blushed and turned away with an unamused look. "no... I didn't miss you shizu-chan."

"you know something?" he looked up at the blonde. "you're not very jolly, you stupid-" Izaya pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him on the lips.

"Wh-what was that for?" he stuttered. Izaya smiled and pointed up. "just a little courage for your surprise is all!" He looked up and chuckled. "Did you plan that or did you do it for shits and giggles?" Izaya laughed and shook his head. "neither! It was just my own way of telling you something!" Shizuo rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Izaya grabbed shizuo's shoulders and pulled him down, giving him another kiss.

He chuckled and waved over his shoulder. "I'll see you later shizu-chan!" shizuo blinked and scratched the back of his head. "damn Izaya... Leaving more questions than answers..." he huffed and plucked off the misteltoe above him and tore it up.

"Hehehe... 'i love you' what a poor exuse for a kiss..." he staggered to the left and laughed to himself.

"I think i've had just a bit too much to drink..." he chuckled and sighed. "I love you too flea..." he thought to himself.

**Aww! I just couldn't help but write this it was so cute! 3 R&R please! I just love Iza-chan and shizu-chan together! Their just pefect for each other! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I made up my mind... I've decided to make it a chapter story! But like i said. It's yaoi. It's hot and sexy. And if you don't like it then you suck. click on the back button and pretend that this story doesn't exist. I do admit theres some OOC in this but it's just to make it cute!**

He laid on his bed with his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling with a bored look. "geez... How could i be so bored?" he heard his door open and kasuka stepped in.

"Brother there's someone here for you." he looked over and rose an eyebrow and stood up. "everyone's gone... Who would still be in to..wn.. No... It couldn't be him... At least it better not be." Kasuka looked behind him and nodded, letting someone in a red outfit in his room.

"Good aafternooon shizu-chan!" kasuka covered a laugh and closed the door behind him as he left before anything could be thrown at him. With shizuo's strength... Even a pillow would cause a concussion.

"your brother seems nice!" he stared at Izaya with a look of confusion and utter shock mixed together. "What... The hell are you wearing?" Izaya beamed and jumped on shizuo's bed. "It's the month of christmas so i figured that i may as well dress up in the appropriate colors!"

_What the hell? Did he eat something weird? Or has he had too much to drink? _ Shizuo looked at Izaya with wary eyes and slowly sat down next to him. "Did you eat something?" Izaya blinked and rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I admit i've had a little bit to drink though..." He blished slightly at the statement and Shizuo chuckled to himself.

"That would explain what you're wearing!" He laughed and Izaya's whole face turned pink. "What's wrong with this?" he held out his arms and almost looked like he was pouting. Shizuo snickered and grabbed his phone and took a picture of Izaya in his (totally cute) unatural outfit.

"What's that for?" shizuo smirked. "blackmail... And you're just so fucking adorable in that! I'll admit red looks a little odd on you but it's still adorable!" Izaya blushed and jumped at Shizuo, trying to grab the phone out of his hands.

".ah..." he held the phone from Izaya's grasp and laughed. Izaya gritted his teeth and jumped on his chest. Shizuo blushed slightly and grabbed his waist as Izaya almost fell off. His hat fell off to reveal a pair of cat ears.

Shizuo stared in surprise and suddenly smiled really wide. "Aww... You're cute AND an adorable kitten!" he tugged at one ear and Izaya yelped. "Those are attached dammit!" he yelled, smacking Shizuo's hand. "how come i've never seen them?" Izaya looked down and started picking at nonexistant lint. He mumbled something that Shizuo couldn't hear and he smirked. "Uhm... Nothing..."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear it!" he jumped on Izaya and bit his ear lightly. "What the hell!" he fell on his back and stared up at shizuo. "i wont stop biting your ear untill you tell me!" he bit Izaya's ear again and smiled as he squirmed around beneath the blonde.

"Agh! Shizu-chan! That tickles!" "Then tell me what you said!" he sat up on Izaya's waist long enough for him to catch his breath. "i was saying... That they only appear when i'm even the slightest bit drunk... Now please get off of me Shizu-chan!" he pushed on his chest and giggled as shizuo bit his ear one last time and slowly got off of him.

"You really are cute though..." Izaya blushed and tried to cover it with his bangs. "They're just cat ears... It's not that cute..." he mumbled. Shizuo scoffed. "If they aren't cute then i don't have monster strenghth." he was just met with said ears flattening somewhat. "And it's not just that... It's also the fact that you've drunk liquor..." Izaya shook his head. "i was invited to a christmas party and they wanted me to have a couple glasses off wine with them." Shizuo covered a snicker."if WINE does to you the i'll need to have you drink it more. You're not annoying when you're like this..." Izaya pouted and crossed his arms. Shizuo just chuckled and rubbed his head, scratching his ears for a few seconds.

He smiled as izaya almost purred and leaned into his hand. He thought he heard a moan but quickly brushed it off. "dammit... How is someone as annoying as you so cute?" he mumbled to himself before pulling Izaya up by his waist and into his lap. "What are you-" he was interrupted by Shizou's lips on his and he all but melted.

"That was for yesterday." Izaya turned a deeper shade of red and buried his face in shizuo's chest. "Sh-shizu-chan! That was just... I just saw... And you were there so i..." he could feel his face turn hotter with every passing second. Shizuo chuckled and rubbed his head.

"it's not something that i like to show off you know." he sighed and leaned back, trying to free himself from shizuo's lap. "maybe not but i think they suit you..." he leaned onto izaya and bit his ear again. He felt him shudder in his arms and smiled. "do you like the fact that i play with your ears Izaya-_chan?_" he licked the blood slowly making its way down his ear. Izaya blushed and bent his head down.

"Shizu-chan that kinda tickles you know..." he mumbled. Shizuo smirked and let Izaya fall backwards as he let him go. He leaned over him and kissed his forhead. "you really are cute... Y'know?" Izaya looked to the side and sniffed. "so? Are you going to confess your undying love to me now?" shizuo smirked and lightly bit the base of his neck. "maybe... Do you want me to?" he mumbled into his neck. He shuddered and ran a hand through shizuo's hair.

_several hours later_

_Everything is always planned out... At least it used to be... When did shizu-chan start changing?" _he thought he could hear a growl from deep in shizuo's chest. "i don't get you sometimes shizu-chan..." he whipered, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes. He leaned up enough to give shizuo a small kiss on the lips.

He looked over at the bottle of wine next to the bed and rolled his eyes. "shit... I can't beleive he actually ment that... Heehee"

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and shizuo's breath on the back of his neck. _But still... This is a weird relationship... But love can be found in the oddest of places... _He turned over and curled up next to shizuo, absorbing the heat resonating from him. He started purring and fell asleep, dreaming about what can or can't turn into the simple facts that we call life.

**Kerusso:yaay! -jumps around while nosebleeding from fantasies- okay i admit... about half of the ideas that i used for this i got from me and my most favorite human evers RP of these two... -looks away embarrassed- i can understand if the yaoi/lemon freaks yell at me because i didn't write it all out. But when i started to write it... -puts hands on head- i ended up passing out from blood loss every time i went to work on it and so i was forced to stop writing it by the previously mentioned human! And for those of you wondering... (although i doubt youre asking) i play the ever annoying Iza-chan and my human plays the always sexy Shizu-chan! -passes out from blood loss- **

**Ever and always loved human: geez... I thought she would never shut up. I always just let her run around fantasizing untill she passes out and has a spazz attack in her sleep. =.= -picks up kerusso's body and flips it over shoulder-waves over unoccupied shoulder- see you in later stories... And maybe chapters...**


End file.
